


Give In

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: Chris and the reader have a bet to see who can give in to the other first.





	Give In

You and Chris were having a heated debate. You looked across the kitchen table at your roommate. He had been flirting with you nonstop since you both moved in together and you had been tempted to give in to him, but this argument made you rethink your decision a bit.

“Look, all I’m saying is that women want it just as bad as men.”

“Oh, come on! We all know women have more willpower than men. You all just think we don’t.”

He snorted, crossing his arms.

“I’m serious, the only reason we give in is because we want to, not because you convinced us to do so. We just let you think that.”

“Well, I’ve never had any problems with women giving in to me.”  _ Except you _ , he thought to himself. He was finding you a hard nut to crack. “And when they did, I had no complaints.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, right, Evans. Like I hadn’t heard that one before.” Truthfully, you were curious to see what he could do.

He leaned forward, “I would be more than happy to prove it to you, you know.”

You just looked at him. His words had sent a jolt of electricity through your body. You were tempted to jump over the table into his lap, and you had to admit, the cocky attitude was a huge turn on, but you weren’t going to let him win that easily. No, you felt like you had to take him down a peg or two.

“Don’t start that shit, man.” You said, putting as much contempt into your voice that you could muster.

He smirked. “Scared? Don’t worry, I’ll take it easy on you… at first.” 

Now was your turn to snort. “Honey, you couldn’t handle me. I don’t wanna hurt you or nothing.”

“I might like that.” 

You laughed. “Chris, you don’t even know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Wanna bet?”

You thought for a second. “You cannot be serious.”

He shrugged. “I am. You may not wanna admit it, but I see the way you look at me. I know you want me.”

“Whatever, Evans.” He was right on both counts: you  _ did _ want him, badly, but you were not going to admit it.

“So, how about this, we see who can make who give in first?”

“That’s easy, I’ve already won this bet. I  _ know _ I can make you give in first. Sweetie, you’ve been chasing after me for months.”

“Yeah, but I’ve been taking it easy on you, just a little light flirting. You haven’t even experienced what I really have in store.”

“Okay,” was all you said. He was being extra cocky and you were going to have to deflate that ego.

“That’s it? Just ‘okay?’ No witty comeback?” He asked.

You just got up from the table, not saying a word, a small smile on your lips. There was nothing left to say. He had asked for it, and now he was going to get it. You were determined to win this, and have a little fun while you were at it.

\------------------

For the first few days, the two of you circled around each other, anticipating the other’s first move. Chris started off with his usual flirting, a few remarks here and there on your appearance; a sideways look and appreciative smile when you dressed up to go out with your friends; even a few light touches that, you had to admit, sent heat surging through your body. You guessed it was his way of “taking it easy” on you, but you were in this to win and you were not going easy on him.

You, on the other hand, decided to take it up a notch. You also started with the light touches; when Chris would hand you a mug or a plate, you’d caress his hands or when you walked past him while he was sitting on the couch, you’d lightly run your fingers across whatever part of his body you could touch, causing him to shiver. You started walking around the house with just his shirts on, showing off our legs and thighs, and bending over so he could cat a glimpse of the lacy underwear you had on. More than once, you saw him adjusting himself in his pants and you smirked to yourself.

In retaliation, Chris started wearing those sinfully tight shirts or just walking around in just a tank top and sweatpants, showing off his perfect muscles,with his sweats slung low on his hips, or even going shirtless. When he’d walk around with no shirt on, you’d unconsciously lick your lips, wondering what it would be like to run your tongue over each muscle of his perfect body. 

Seeing your reaction gave him other ideas.

Once when you were in the kitchen, trying to reach something in a cabinet, he came up behind you and, instead of moving you out of the way, he stayed behind you and reached up to lift down what you were trying to get, pressing his body against yours and moving his hips slightly againsts your backside. Unwittingly, you let out a soft moan at his touch. Your hand flew up to cover your mouth, but you knew he had heard it because he leaned forward to whisper in your ear.

“Now, you know, if you let me, I can make you moan louder than that.”

You said nothing, as his hands dropped down to your hips, pulling you into him. You stayed there against him for a moment, enjoying the feel of his body against yours, before you wiggled free and walked off.

Realizing that he wasn’t going to give in as easily as you first thought he would, you decided on a new plan. When he was sitting in the living room watching TV one day, you skipped over.

“Whatcha watching?” You asked.

“Some documentary.” He replied, looking up at you. He noticed that you wearing nothing but one of his Patriots shirts again, showing off your legs and lower thighs. You saw him shift slightly, and you grinned. You took a seat next to him and then, with a sigh, you leaned back, swinging your legs up and resting them on his lap. He glanced over at you, but you didn’t look his way, your eyes forward on the show that was playing.

Soon, you felt his hands rest on your legs, but you still wouldn’t look his way. He moved his hands up and down your legs, his fingers lightly tickingling up and down them. You so desperately wanted him to move his fingers further up to your core that was starting to get wet at his touch, but you didn't say anything. You turned on your side, letting the shirt shift up a bit further, exposing more of your thigh. Under your legs, you felt him getting harder. You started rubbing your leg against the hardness, causing him to grunt. After a moment, he got up with a frustrated sigh, and walked off.

“Where ya goin’? Don’t you wanna finish your show?” You asked innocently, knowing full well why he’d gotten up. You smiled, you were going to win this.

\----------------------

This went on for a few more days, the flirting and touches becoming more and more pronounced. At one point you had moved from just placing your legs on him to full on sitting on his lap, running your fingers through his hair and dragging your nails up and down the nape of his neck. He started walking around after his showers in just a towel wrapped around his hips, still glistening wet.

How you two managed to keep this up was beyond comprehension, maybe it was because you were both determined to prove the other wrong. Whatever it was, it was going to have to end soon.

Your little bet came to a head finally one night at a party. Anthony had invited you two both out to a club he had rented out for his birthday. You had donned a simple blue dress that showed off your curves and Chris wore one of his tight t-shirts and a pair of jeans. 

While at the party you both mingled with your friends, none of whom knew about your competition. You were talking and laughing with some of your girls when Chris came up behind you and said into your ear “How’s about a dance?”

You nodded and told your friends you’d be back. The two of you went out to the crowded floor and started moving, your bodies in time with each other. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you closer and started grinding against you. You felt how hard he was against you, and it turned you on. You both knew you wanted each other. You turned in his arm to face him, licking your lips. Luckily for the both of you, the place was crowded. You felt his hands slide down your back and grip your ass, pulling you close. 

You looked up into his blue eyes that were blown with lust and said to him “Give in, Evans. You know you want to.”

As an answer, he grabbed your hand and pulled you into a dark corner, away from prying eyes, and pressed you against the wall. With one of his thighs between yours and his hands on your hips, he started grinding against you again, this time sending jolts up through your core, the friction from his thigh against your clit driving you crazy.

He brought his lips to your neck, kissing lightly up your jaw, causing you to moan softly. He kept kissing up to your ear, where he nibbled on the lobe before saying “Tell me you want it. I know you do. Just tell daddy, and you can have me.”

You couldn’t take it anymore, you wanted him, these past days had been driving you crazy. “Fine.”

“Nah-uh, I wanna hear you say it.”

“I give.”

He smirked. “I knew it.”

“Whatever, just take me home.”

He pressed up against you again, one of his hands moving from your hip to grip your ass. “Now, that’s not how you ask, is it?”

Moaning again you said “Please, daddy take me home and fuck me.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the building. 

\-----------------

Once you were back inside your place you pushed him against the front door, finally kissing him, sliding your tongue into his mouth, your hands carding through his soft hair. His hands slid down your back to the hem of your dress, pulling it up and off over your head. You stood there in front of him in nothing but a pair of black lacy panties and matching bra. His eyes roamed over your body in appreciation. 

He stepped towards you, and leaned down to kiss you again. With his hands gripping the back of your thighs, he lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he carried you into his bedroom. Closing the door with his foot, he walked over to his bed, and set you down. You leaned back on your elbows and looked up at him.

“You are wearing far too many clothes.”

He chuckled. “All in good time, Y/N. There’s something I want to do first.”

He crawled on top of you and kissed you deeply. Then he moved down to your neck, kissing and licking, stopping only to suck a mark there. He moved lower, kissing and licking the valley between your breasts, before pulling down one cup of your bra, then the other, so he could suck on your hardened nipple, swirling his tongue around it, while playing with the other with his hand. He switched to the other breast, giving it the same attention as the first.  You arched your back and moaned. His lips felt so good against your skin, mixed with the scratch of his beard. 

You started grinding against him. He moved from your breasts, kissing further down your body, until he got to your lace covered core. He could feel the heat coming off of you and smiled at the effect he had on you. He hooked his fingers in your panties and pulled them off, tossing them to the side. Kissing up your thighs, his beard rubbing against you, he made it up to your core. Before he plunged in with his tongue, he slid a finger inside you, curling it..

“You’re so wet, Y/N.” Taking his finger out, he sucked your juices off. “You taste amazing though.”

“Why don’t you taste all of it then?” You said, causing him to dive all the way in, sliding his tongue past your lips. You threw your head back and cursed. 

Spreading your legs further apart, he moved up to your clit and swiped at it with his tongue, then latching on with his lips, began sucking at it, softly at first, then harder. Grabbing the back of his head, your fingers, threading through his hair, you pushed him harder against you. He looked up at you from his position between your legs. Your eyes were closed, mouth opened into an O. 

After a moment, he stopped. You looked at him as he stood. “Why’d you stop.”

“We have plenty of time for that later. Right now I have to be inside you.”

You watched him take off his shirt, followed by his pants and boxers. He was finally there, in front of you, completely naked. You took in his body, the one he had been teasing and tempting you with for the past weeks. You stood up and took a step towards him, placing your hands on his chest, then, finally, licking it, just liked you had wanted to do since the first time he had started walking around shirtless.Trailing your hands down his abdomen, you kissed and licked him, feeling every muscle underneath your hands. 

You moved your hands lower, wrapping them around his dick. He was so hard for you. You swirled around the precum that was leaking from the tip with your thumb. Then, kneeling in front of him, you took him in your mouth. First licking a stripe up the underside, then twirling your tongue around his tip.He let out a hiss of breath, placing a hand on the back of your head, when you took him, inch by inch, into your mouth. Hollowing your cheeks and bobbing your head back and forth on his length. You ran your hands up his thighs, lightly scraping at them with your nails. 

He pulled away from you mouth and sat on the bed against the headboard. Crooking a finger at you. You eagerly crawled on the bed over to him, straddling his hips.

He slid his hands up and down your back, stopping to rest on your hips. He looked up into your eyes. “I knew you wanted me,” he said softly.

“Yeah, I did.” You said, grinding on him, wanting him inside you. “Now, get inside me.”

“Ask right.”

“Please get inside me, daddy.”

“Good girl.” He said entering you. 

You sighed in pleasure. He felt so good. You started moving up and down on him, as he held on to your hips. 

“You feel so good,” you moaned, moving faster. “Fuck, Chris.”    
You placed your hands on his shoulders, giving you more leverage. He took one hand off your hip and smacked you on your ass, causing you to call out his name again, louder.

“I knew, you’d like that.” He said doing it again twice more, rubbing the spot after each smack.

He leaned forward and kissed you, sucking your bottom lip between his. Wrapping his arms around your back he rolled you over, so he was on top of you. He was deep inside of you and he started moving in and out of you, each drag of his dick hitting your spot. You wrapped your legs around his slim waist, pulling him closer to you. As he rutted against you, the sounds of your moans filled the room. You felt yourself coming close to your orgasm.

“Chris, I’m close.”

He slid a hand between your bodies, rubbing circles on your clit.

“Cum for me, Y/N.” He moaned. “Let daddy feel you cum all over his dick.”

“Fuck, yes, daddy.” You said your orgasm washing over you. 

Feeling you clenching around him, sent Chris over the edge. He came soon after you. 

You both collapsed back on the bed, the both of you lay side by side panting. Once you both caught your breath you turned to him and said "So... That happened."

"Yeah... Yeah it did. I knew you were gonna give in.” He said sounding smug. “I have to give it to you though, Y/N, you put up one hell of a challenge.” He paused. “So... What now?”

You smiled, looking over at him admiring his body. "You wanna do it again?"

He turned to you, his eyes traveling down your body, his hands reaching out for you.

"Yeah."

  
  



End file.
